Conventionally golf club factories usually use material testing apparatus or impact testing apparatus to test the structural strength of the head of a golf club. These apparatus commonly use metallic test holders and often cause damage of the testing head. Some factories try to use a robot to actually swing a golf club for testing. This approach requires a complete set of golf clubs. Referring to FIG. 1, a complete golf club consists of a grip (A), a head (B), a neck (C), and a shaft (D). Testing by a robot is a lengthy process and often results in the breaking of the shaft (D).